The PDD Trilogy: A Christmas Special
by UBE Chief
Summary: Rose and Orion remember their first Christmas together with the kids and Boomeus - ah, memories. Oneshot.  A nice start to get your holiday spirits up, I'm releasing this early - enjoy!


The PDD Trilogy - A Christmas Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo, Game Freak and its affiliates do. Any characters and personalities are of my own design, with the exception of Arcane-Boomeus' characters and their personalities.

Description: Rose and Orion remember their first Christmas together with the kids and Boomeus - ah, memories. Oneshot.

A/N: This takes place between Arcane-Boomeus' _A Strange Love Part 2_ and _It Gets Stranger_ stories.

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

_Thud_

"GAH!"

'What's all the noise?'

Boomeus grinned. "I threw a pillow at Orion - looks like it did the trick in waking him up," he said, laughing.

"Of course that would wake me up! What did you load it with, bricks?"

"I wouldn't have been able to throw it at you if it was - it's filled with coal."

"You've got to be kidding me..."

However, when Orion looked inside, it was filled with coals - along with a folded note.

He unfolded it and read:

_Merry Christmas!_

_Next time I ask Nacht to wake you up - be thankful._

_Boomeus_

Orion threw a death glare at Boomeus, then gave the note to Rose, who read it and giggled.

'You really have to be thankful Orion; Nacht would've hurt more than a pillowcase full of coal.'

"Oh, ha ha..."

"Mom? Dad? What's with the noise?"

Kathy and Scott had come to investigate the racket.

'Boomeus decided to wake your father up with a Christmas gift,' Rose said, stifling a giggle.

'Christmas? What's that?'

"You haven't told them about Christmas yet?" Boomeus asked, incredulous.

"This IS their first one, after all," Orion said.

Rose nudged Orion and asked, 'Remember our first Christmas?'

Orion screwed up his eyes in concentration, then looked back at Rose after a while, grinning. "How can I forget?"

* * *

Years ago...

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

_Whoomph_

"GAH!"

I sat up straight, the soft pillow sliding off my face, glaring at the person who threw it at me.

"I know I said you could come over today, but did you have to arrive so damn early? And did you HAVE to throw a pillow at me?"

The figure beside me stirred. 'Scott? What happened?'

"Boomeus happened," I replied, chucking the pillow back at him. He caught it, then simply threw it back at me. I was still lethargic from the sudden wake up, so the pillow got me in the face again.

"Reflexes getting slow, Scott."

"I'm not old, if that's what you're saying!" I retorted.

'Dad?'

"Morning Rose, look who came to visit."

'Boomeus!' she shouted, jumping on his face.

"GAH!" he shouted, falling backwards onto the floor.

It was my turn to smile, as this is exactly how Rose greeted him every time he came over. Suddenly, Rose started giggling like mad, and fell off his face, clutching her sides.

'Works every time,' a voice projected.

"Morning Grace, you're here too?"

'Yes. Boomeus wanted to go in first, just to wake you up.'

"Damn good job, if you asked me..."

'But I didn't, so live with it.'

I grinned as I looked back at Boomeus, who was now tickling Rose as revenge for jumping on his face, when - out of nowhere - a small blue blur tackled him, sending them both into a nearby wall.

'Riolu!'

The blue figure got up, and indeed it was Riolu.

"What?"

'That's a friend of ours!'

"He is?" Riolu said, turning back towards Boomeus. "In that case, I'm sor- where did he go?"

Luckily for us, Riolu didn't notice that we were all trying to hold back laughs, as Boomeus was now hanging off the ceiling light as a Mew. We had only noticed because we could sense him.

"HEY!"

All of us looked at Riolu, anger clearly on his face.

"What's so funny?"

As an answer, Rose pointed up. As Riolu looked, Boomeus let his hold on the hanging light go.

"BANZAI!" he shouted, transforming in mid-air into a Snorlax to the surprise of Riolu, whose eyes had grown to the size of saucers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all he got to scream out before Boomeus landed on him with a loud _THUMP_.

"You know," Boomeus started, "I don't know why I never transformed into a Snorlax before; it's very comfy like this...I think I'll sleep here..." he drifted off, yawning loudly.

'Serves you right for getting up at three in the morning just to come over here,' Grace said, appearing at his side.

"Well babe, you know how I get when I want to visit -" he was cut off as a sudden look of pain crossed his face, looking very comical on a Snorlax.

'Boomeus?'

"HI-YAH!"

_BOOM_

Boomeus flew upwards, changing in mid-air again into his human form, as we looked on.

"Owww..." came simultaneous groans from opposite ends of the room.

At one end, Boomeus, who was holding his stomach, and at the other, Riolu, who was holding his right shoulder.

"First time I used Force Palm on such a heavy opponent from the ground," Riolu said.

"First time I realised what kinds of dangers being a Normal-type are," Boomeus replied.

As both of them looked at each other, they burst out laughing as Rose let out a held breath. The rest of us joined in when we realised that another fight wasn't about to break out.

"Now that we're all awake, how about some breakfast?" I asked.

As we were eating, Lucario came by.

"Hey Scott. I was wondering where Riolu went," he said.

"He tackled Boomeus in order to protect Rose from his tickling," I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Riolu blushing before stuffing his face with some of the homemade omelette I made for all of us. I raised an eyebrow in amusement as Riolu caught me looking, then swallowed before hurriedly wiping his muzzle on a nearby napkin.

"I think he takes after Infernape more than either you or your mate," I whispered to Lucario.

"I just think he learned his table manners from him, that's all," he replied.

We had a good (albeit quiet) chuckle over that while Riolu was talking to Rose about something. I was wondering what it was about until Rose spoke up.

'Dad? What's Christmas?'

Boomeus stared at me. "You never told them?"

"It IS their first one, after all," I replied.

'Remember our first Christmas?' Gardevoir asked.

I grinned. "Yeah, you were still a little Ralts back then. You and Infernape got into a fight over who got the last Sitrus Berry, if I remember correctly."

Her cheeks flushed a deep red and shoved me off my chair with her Psychic powers. I retaliated by levitating her a slight bit before moving the chair she sat on away from her - then releasing my hold on her.

'AH!' she shouted before landing on the floor.

I burst out laughing. "You forgot that you're not the only one who can pull stunts with Psychic powers!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a frying pan flew at me. I only caught a glimpse of the round, black object before it struck me in the face. All went dark with pain tingeing my nose.

* * *

Present Day...

They all burst out into laughter as they remembered the scenario.

'I forgot dad pulled that prank on mom. We all burst out laughing when that happened, but when mom made that frying pan hit dad, I think we all got a little scared at that point,' Rose said.

"Yeah, I never saw your mom that mad ever since," Orion commented.

"Grace only gets that mad when we don't do it for a month..." Boomeus said.

At that, Rose got up and smacked him in the back of the head.

'There are kids here Boomeus!' she hissed in his ear.

"Do what?" Kathy asked; curiosity mirrored in Scott's face as well.

"Spar," Boomeus quickly replied, all of them taking relief when they saw Kathy and Scott nodded their heads knowingly - as they've watched their parents spar with each other several times a month - and having done so themselves.

'Glad they accepted that explanation,' Boomeus projected over to Rose and Orion. They both nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Back in the past...

I groggily woke up, and the first thing I noticed was that there was a furry something pressing on my face. I cracked open an eye, and saw that Riolu was standing over me in a warrior pose, as if he just defeated me single-handedly. I suppressed a grin, as everyone else was doing enough laughing at my expense.

'How long was I out?' I projected to Gardevoir.

'You're finally awake. It's been half an hour!'

'When did you all decide to humiliate me like this?'

'It was Boomeus' idea. He thought it would be funny. Oh, and Megan is here too.'

'Glad she didn't see HOW I got onto the floor...' I projected.

'I think Rose told her,' Gardevoir replied.

'And I think it's time for me to get up - watch this,' I told her.

As Boomeus was snapping a few pictures, I knew it was now or never to get Riolu and Boomeus back - at the same time. Lightning-quick, I grabbed Riolu by his left foot - which was on my chest - and backflipped to a standing position before tossing the little blue furball at Boomeus' shocked face.

"WAHH!"

"WHAT THE H-"

_Whoomph - thud_

Ah, the sound of Riolu hitting Boomeus - followed by the pair of them falling onto the floor. Looking at them, I grinned as they attempted to untangle themselves from each other.

"Oww..." they said simultaneously.

"I'll take that," I said, relieving Boomeus of the digital camera that he was using. "And I'll take a few pictures while I'm at it," I added, snapping a few before handing it to Grace. 'Make sure he doesn't find it,' I told her telepathically. She nodded, an evil grin on her face.

"Considering its Christmas, I'll let this go - for now. In the meantime, how about we open up our presents?" I said.

* * *

As we all gathered around the fireplace, we gave the kids a few wrapped gifts. Rose was first, and she happily tore into the paper, causing it to fly everywhere - and (whether it was intentional or not) also making the bow on top fly onto Riolu's nose. When the paper finally stopped flying, she held up a pink tablet with curiosity.

'Of course you would get her one of those - it was the first present you gave me, as well,' Gardevoir said.

"I have a miniature collection of these kinds of tablets - one for every one of you," I replied.

'What is it?' Rose asked.

"A Mind Plate. It boosts your Psychic moves to provide them with more power - it's very useful; I made a necklace for your mother using another one I had." As though to prove my point, Gardevoir glided back into our bedroom and came out holding a pink necklace.

'I haven't worn this for so long,' she commented, placing it around her neck.

"That's simply because you've gotten stronger and didn't need it anymore."

Riolu was next, and - although he wasn't surprised - he didn't want to open his present.

'Riolu, open it! I want to see what you got!' Rose said, tugging on his arm.

He mumbled a response, and shrugged.

'If you won't open it, I will!' Rose said as she went towards the box. Before she could even touch it, she was stopped.

"Now that isn't nice," I said in a stern voice, holding out an arm and using Psychic energy to hold her back. "Other people's presents are for them to open, not you."

She hung her head in shame, and backed away from the box. 'I'm sorry. I was just caught up in the moment...'

"It's easy to get lost in the moment," I said lightly, " Now Riolu, open up your present, I think you'll like it."

Riolu was more careful in opening his present, as though he didn't want to damage anything. Reaching inside the box, he took out an orange tablet.

"A Fist Plate," he said, still looking down at it.

I was wondering why he didn't say anything more, and I knew why.

"It wasn't my idea," I started, "Rose wanted to get you something for a special day in advance, and this was it."

His ears perked up involuntary and sneaked a glance at Rose, who was smiling brightly, and hugged her.

"Thanks, all of you," he said, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

Present Day...

Megan and Kiera were here now too, along with Ace and Zach, who were all crowded around, listening to Rose and Orion relieve their first Christmas. Kathy and Scott were watching, their eyes wide, as they listened to the tale.

'I'd forgotten you shed a tear that day,' Rose said, placing an arm around Orion.

"Mainly because it was a little overwhelming, getting a gift from you," he replied.

'And the other reason?'

"It was a gift from you."

"AWW!" was the collective response from Grace, Megan and Kiera, making Orion blush slightly.

"Now," Orion said, getting up himself, "How about we give the kids their presents?"

* * *

Downstairs, there was a large Christmas tree set up, all glittering with an assortment of ornaments, from small framed pictures to imitation Pokemon. There was even a few of what looked like a Riolu's or Lucario's head ornaments dangling in a few places. Cyrus, Rue, Nacht and Julie were already there, placing a few additional ornaments here and there, making the tree sparkle all the more.

"Hey," Julie said. "Just about to put the Staryu on top of the tree. How about you two do it?" she said, looking at Kathy and Scott. Immediately, they huddled, talking to each other about how they were going to place it on the very top. A couple of minutes later, the separated, grins mirrored on their faces.

"I'll levitate Kathy up, and she can put it on the top. That way we would be doing it together!" Scott said, sounding very proud of the idea.

Julie nodded, and Scott focused, his eyes glowing blue, and Kathy started to rise.

"Catch," Cyrus said, lobbing the Staryu ornament to Kathy, who deftly caught it. Inch by inch, she rose until she reached the top of the tree.

"Okay Scott, I'm here - hey, wait, too high, TOO HIGH!" Kathy shouted, still rising. Scott saw that he was indeed lifting his sister up too high, and eased up, allowing her to gently place the Staryu on top of the tree, where it glittered beautifully along with the rest of the ornaments. When she came down, Kathy ran over to Scott and gave him a noogie.

"I said I was too high, didn't you hear?"

"OW! I HEARD, I HEARD! LEGGO!"

"Hey!" Boomeus said, tossing a white object at the pair. It landed with a soft _whoomph_, separating them.

Zach laughed. "A pillow? Really?"

Kiera jumped on him, purring a bit as she transformed into a Flareon. "It worked, didn't it?" she said, nibbling on his ear. Zach flinched at this, but shrugged it off, knowing that she wouldn't intentionally hurt him.

"Aww, that's kinda cute. Makes you want to have kids, doesn't it?" Rue said, leaning on Cyrus, who - randomly - looked embarrassed at this.

"Well, I don't know if we can..."

Ace replied, "Now's not the time for this. Here," he said, tossing Scott a present. "Your grandfather left me this, and as I have no use for it, I may as well give it to you." As Scott tore into the paper, sending bits of it flying, the gift inside was tossed out by accident, whacking Ace in the head. Luckily it was caught mid-air by Megan, who levitated it to Rose.

'What's that?" he asked, looking at the light blue stone his mother held.

"A Dawn Stone...Scott, you sly -" _thwack_

'Not in front of the kids!' Grace hissed at Boomeus.

Scott looked at them, curious, but his attention was drawn back to the Dawn Stone. 'What does it do?' he asked.

Rubbing his head still, Boomeus said, "It allows you to evolve into a Gallade from a Kirlia. But I think you shouldn't use it now."

'Yes, I think I'll be keeping it for now,' Rose said. 'You shouldn't evolve now, even though you may want to show-off to your new girlfriend.'

Scott blushed a furious red and said, 'I understand mom. Now where's Kathy's present?'

"Here," Rue said, tossing a box at Kathy, who caught it and ripped it apart, looking for the present. Ace - again - got hit by the tossed gift from within the box. As he rubbed his head, Megan kissed his forehead.

'Don't worry, I can easily use Recover on that,' she said.

"So long as the next one isn't heavy, I think I'll be fine," he replied.

"You mean like this?" Boomeus said.

"Like what...where did you go?"

As an answer, both Scott and Kathy pointed up. Ace followed their gestures, only to see Boomeus drop down, transforming into a Snorlax before landing on him.

"OH ARCEUS, NO!" he managed to shout before getting flattened.

"Second time I did this - it's quite fun!" Boomeus said, transforming back into his human form and getting off Ace. Extending a hand, Ace took it, a mix of a scowl and a grin on his face.

"I'll get you back for that," Ace said.

"I doubt it," Boomeus replied, grinning as well.

"HEY! COOL!" Kathy shouted, bringing the attention back to the unwrapping of her gift. She was holding up a black strip of cloth.

"Ah, an Expert Belt. Whose idea was it?" Orion asked.

"Mine, of course," Nacht replied.

_Thwack_

"Sorry, _our_ idea," he corrected, rubbing his head where Julie had smacked him with an Ice Punch.

"We thought it would be a good idea for you to start training her Orion, seeing as she has a slight type advantage over you," Julie said.

"Oh, yeah, a pure Fighting-type versus a Fighting/Steel-type...Fighting has the advantage, so the Expert Belt would make her Force Palm even more effective against me...great..."

At that, Kathy jumped up and tackled Orion, sending the pair of them onto the floor.

"Can we spar now? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?"

Boomeus, Cyrus, Ace and Nacht facepalmed, and Rose giggled.

'I guess it's the Fighting spirit within her,' she said.

"I think she's channelling your dad's 'enthusiasm' to fights," he replied.

And at that, Scott tugged on the hem of Rose's gown.

'Can we spar too?' he asked.

"Heh, looks like Kathy's not the only one who wants to try out their new items," Orion commented from the floor, Kathy still begging to spar.

Rose smiled, knowing that this was going to be a long day.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Something the whole family can read! My first ever "T" rated story, but I think that this fits the bill nicely. A good follow-up to The PDD Trilogy, if you ask me.

- UBE Chief


End file.
